pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Elliott (Scotland)
Lady Charlotte Elliot (22 July 1839 - 15 January 1880) was a Scottish poet.Brown, Susan, Patricia Clements, and Isobel Grundy, eds. Lady Charlotte Elliot entry: Overview screen, Orlando: Women's Writing in the British Isles from the Beginnings to the Present. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press Online, 2006. Web, Feb. 7, 2017. Life Elliot was born Charlotte Carnegie, in the parish of Farnell, Angus (possibly at Castle, Brechin), [[Scotland]. She was a daughter of Sir James Carnegie, 5th Baronet (1799-1849); and Charlotte (Lysons), dughter of Rev. Daniel Lysons]]. James Carnegie, 9th Earl of Southesk, was her older brother.Anderson (1867), p. 493Reilly (2000), p. 149Sage, Greer, Showalter (1999), p. 219-220 In 1855, Charlotte was raised to the social rank of an earl's daughter by royal warrant, granting her the courtesy title of "Lady."Dod's Peerage (1870), p. 700 In 1860, Charlotte married her first husband Thomas Fotheringham, who died in 1864.Anderson (1867), p. 493Reilly (2000), p. 149 In 1868, Charlotte married her 2nd husband, Frederick Boileau Elliot. Frederick was the 5th son of admiral George Elliot (1784–1863) and Eliza Cecilia (Ness). His father was a younger brother of Gilbert Elliot-Murray-Kynynmound, 2nd Earl of Minto.Burke (1865), p. 769 Charlotte died on 15 January 1880. A 3rd volume of poetry, Mary Magdalene and other poems (1880), was published posthumously. According to her requests, only 50 copies of this collection were printed. Her husband died on 23 December of the same year. They were survived by a single son, Gilbert Compton Elliot (1871-1931), who went on to serve in the Black Watch, reaching the rank of Lieutenant.Mosley (2003), p. 2710 Writing Her poems draw on religious and mythological themes, and often focus on women in demanding situations. Some resemble the work of her English contemporary Augusta Webster in their use of dramatic form to explore female subjectivity, and suggest at least a proto-feminist sensibility. In 1867 she published her first volume of poetry, Stella, and other poems, under the pseudonym "Florenz".Reilly (2000), p. 149 The eponymous poem of the collection,Stella, is set in the Italian Peninsula. It features the doomed love of Count Marone and Stella. He is a man seeking Italian unification, she is a daughter of the Neapolitan aristocracy, which is resisting this cause. Her early death causes her lover to seek the perils of the battlefield, in an attempt to distract his mind. The subject matter is similar to "Maud" (1855) by Alfred, Lord Tennyson. Other poems of the collection seem focused on themes of "intense and painful experience", such as Desolate (concerning the emotions felt when a person is abandoned by a lover) and The Prayer of the Penitent (concerning the experience of shame before God). A decade later, Charlotte published her 2nd volume of poetry: Medusa, and other poems (1878). It was published under her married name and dedicated to Frederick. The eponymous poem, Medusa, features the figure of Medusa from Classical mythology. The poem is sympathetic to Medusa, featuring its protagonist experiencing "days of despair" and "unspeakable woe" from the time of her transformation to her death at the hands of Perseus.Reilly (2000), p. 149 The other poems of the collections are melancholic tales "on time, love and death". Publications *''Stella, and other poems''. Edinburgh & London: William Blackwood & Sons, 1867. *''Medusa, and other poems''. London: C. Kegan Paul, 1878 *''Mary Magdalene and other poems''. Edinburgh: privately published, for the Earl of Southesk, 1880. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Charlotte Elliott, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 7 2017. See also *List of Scottish poets References * * * * * * Notes External links ;Poems *"The Wife of Loki" in A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895 Category:1839 births Category:1880 deaths Category:People from Perthshire Category:19th-century Scottish writers Category:Victorian poets Category:Victorian women writers Category:19th-century women writers Category:Scottish women poets Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Scottish poets Category:Scottish women writers Category:Poets Category:Women poets